


Joker and the Devil's Washboard

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M, appearances from others too, let's handwave the ending of Zi-O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: "Well, since you asked so nicely..."
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Joker and the Devil's Washboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



"You're staying," Hajime said.

Kenzaki looked up from the kitchen sink for a moment, until he was sure that there was a certain amount of discomfort in those words, then went back to washing his hands. It wasn't unreasonable, and he didn't take it personally. Hajime's cabin was nice enough. It was also clearly sized for one person, and just now Amane-chan was tucked up in Hajime's bed just behind the small door behind Hajime. Adding another person would be too much. "No. It's okay. Hadn't planned to. I can find a place not too far from here."

He hadn't planned much of anything. He'd been too close. Stupid of him. Staying in a little cafe in Miyazaki Prefecture, where the owner was a single dad with a daughter, and it wasn't anything like Jacaranda at all, but it'd just been so good to speak Japanese again. Not that he'd really spoken to either of them very much. He'd spent too much time at the beach, and visiting the Devil's Washboard, because the name amused him in a bitter, bitter way. 

Then he'd felt Hajime transform. 

"No," Hajime said, and Kenzaki was reminded of just how much being made to talk could irritate Hajime. He grinned, and waited to hear what Hajime meant. "It wasn't a question. You're staying here."

That old, familiar trenchcoat was laid on the back of a chair, and then there was a firm hand on Kenzaki's shoulder, and far too much fear in Hajime's eyes. 

Fear.

Fear, about him.

Kenzaki loved it, because he mattered to Hajime, and Hajime was making that absolutely clear, but it also sent a surge of sick nausea through his gut. He hadn't had any choice, but leaving Hajime had done this to him. Hajime should've forgotten him and just lived happily as a human...

Kenzaki pushed that down, and smiled. "Well, since you asked so nicely-!"

***

He slept on the couch that night, and Hajime slept on a futon on the floor. When Kenzaki woke, it was to the smell of omelette and miso soup. He knuckled his eyes and yawned himself upright, unthinkingly folding the tartan blanket that Hajime had given him. There was a draw in him, to - to - to food. It wasn't Joker. It was just himself. Kenzaki. 

Huh. 

Being human was going to take some getting used to. 

"Breakfast is ready," Amane-chan called. The sun through the window told him that it was perhaps half past six at best, but Amane-chan was freshly showered, glossily put together, hair shining in the light as she placed another plate on Hajime's tiny table. She touched his shoulder, and smiled down at Hajime. "I have to go, I have a shift. Thank you for everything!"

And with that, she was gone. 

Kenzaki stared at Hajime, and Hajime stared back at Kenzaki, and Kenzaki reached out to smooth a ruffled part of Hajime's hair just as Hajime did the same to him. 

***

It was a busy few weeks. Amane-chan gave them some space, then she clearly started texting everyone she knew. They were visited by Mutsuki. Tachibana-san. Tachibana-san again. Then Hirose. Kotarou. 

Hajime had the oddest sense for when he felt overwhelmed, and usually found a way to distract visitors with food or a new website he'd found. They all tried to be considerate, Tachibana-san in particular, but Hajime was protective. It was, it was strange, and refreshing, and incredibly nice. He kept being squashed into corners and near sat on by a small grump in a trenchcoat.

One time Kenzaki could feel himself growing more tired, and then Hajime announced something about his 'homail' account, and it was only when Tachibana-san had dropped his coffee and said loudly, "I think you mean _hot_ mail," that Kenzaki realized it wasn't quite right. He giggled himself to sleep that night.

***

"You're staying here," Hajime said to him eventually from his bedroom door. 

Kenzaki looked at the couch, which had become his own, and he looked at Hajime, and he ran a hand back through his hair. The bedroom behind Hajime was its usual pristine mess. The bed was immaculately made with its white quilt and white pillows. There were photos splattered all over the wall like someone had impaled a camera. 

"Yes...?" he said uncertainly.

Hajime sighed at him, and padded over, barefoot, to grab Kenzaki's backpack. He tossed it through the doorway and it landed on the bed.

"You're staying here." 

Kenzaki put the back of a hand to his mouth for a moment, then he nodded, feeling his all too human eyes start to react to that. "Well, since you asked so nicely........"


End file.
